


Festive Night

by Chaawa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), M/M, Master Attendant is clueless and knows how to shoot a gun, Multi, Peking Duck was shocked, Pining, Shooting Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: You bring your Food Souls to nearby festival. Only one stayed with you until the end.You don't remember Peking Duck kissing you being a part of the plan.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 42





	Festive Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love Duck Man into pieces and it is a shame I haven't write anything for him, so I did. This is a fluffy oneshot for your enjoyment. I hope you would like it ;;w;;

At a blink, Sukiyaki and Sanma, again, decided to disappear into nowhere. You let out a heavy sigh, too exhausted to keep track of your wandering Food Souls for the fifth time of the night, and decided to leave them alone. Is not like they would get completely lost or run into any trouble right?

Peking Duck stood next to you, unable to stifle a soft chuckle at your frustrated expression which earned him a glare. The tall Food Soul smiled innocently in response to your fierce gaze, patting you gently on the back as a from of comfort as he looked around for something that could take your distress off your shoulders. He would have offered you a few words of reassurance, but it was too crowded and noisy that he doubted you could hear him if he did. Peking Duck just thought maybe actually doing something else would be much more helpful of a solution.

Fortunately, he didn't have to stress for long until a stall he thought you might like appeared before his sight. Peking Duck pulled on your sleeve for attention, crouched down to reach your height as he turned to your ear:

"There's a gun-shooting stall near by, Master Attendant."

The whisper he left by your side made you giddy all over, which you covered up by giving him a questioning look after following his line of sight. Does he want to participate?

Being a good Master Attendant who would try fulfill your Food Souls' wishes the way they always willing to do for you, you nodded and followed him to the stall. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much of a crowd and it didn’t take long until there turn came. You stood at the side while Peking Duck talked to the stall manager before a rifle appeared in front of you. Mindlessly accept the gun, you blinked at Peking Duck in confusion.

“Don’t you want to play?”

A smile is returned.

“Not really.”

All transactions were completed so it would be weird to tap out now. You simple shrugged and getting into your aiming position. Sensing the Food Soul behind you, you casually asked:

“Any prize you want?”

A surprised “Huh?” was heard.

“Is there anything you want me to win for you?”

*

Originally what Peking Duck had in mind was to let you play a round (and failed miserably), then he would step in and impress you with his skills, give you the prize you wanted from the game.

He didn’t expect they would leave the stall a few minutes later with a handful of prizes, including the huge Teddy Bear that was set up as the grand prize.

“Master Attendant?”

“Yes?”

You were walking by Peking Duck’s side, holding a bunch of water bottles, package of snacks and keychains from the shooting stall, thinking if your outburst had scared the Food Soul you had a crush on. At his call, you looked up, and your heart dropped at the conflict you saw deep in his eyes.

“Well...”

“...”

Peking Duck bursted out laughing.

What happened at the stall was truly out of Peking Duck’s expectation. All ten cork-bullets, shot by his Master Attendant, won all the small prizes displayed at the stall. Seemingly unsatisfied, you stood there for a moment, stared at the giant teddy bear then at the ultimate moving target that would get them that grand prize, before asking the stall manager with a grave look in your eyes if they had been cheated?

That moving target was set up in a way to avoid any bullets to hit it.

“I never thought you could do such things, Master Attendant. It was pretty amazing.”

His praise brought a blush to your face. You quickly lowered your gaze and turned away from him, mumbling.

“You said you want the grand prize, so I thought I would try my best to get it for you...”

It was unknown to you that Peking Duck heard your monologue word-by-word, and he ended up having a slight grin on his face almost the whole time until later.

*

Checking the clock nearby, you couldn’t help but furrowed your brows. There was no longer than 5 minutes until the fireworks start and there were still no sight of the others. Peking Duck, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind as he snuggled into the white teddy, made a remark on how soft it is before putting it in your arms.

Your mind was off the other Food Souls the moment softness touches your skin. You gave Peking Duck an appreciative smile before burying your face into the stuffy, enjoying how fluffy it is. Suddenly a question came up, and you couldn’t stop yourself blurting it out:

“Why did you ask for this..? I never thought you would be interested in teddy bears...”

You glanced up at him, and how his features softened completely melted your heart. You came up with an answer to your own question, but decided not to jump to any conclusions. It was a few seconds until Peking Duck replied:

“I believed someone would love to have it.”

Someone?

Oh—

Your mind went blank as your throat dried. Of course, that would be the only answer, right? What were you thinking...

Your eyes gazed deep into those of Peking Duck, and you forced a smile. Fake it until you make it, they said. It would be okay, you would be able to get over the nagging feeling of love inside you chest later on, eventually.

“Then you should man up and give them the teddy bear, telling them how you feel!”

Peking Duck lips curved in amusement as he noticed how you were covering up how unhappy you were. He had been with you since forever, it would be a shame if he was still unable to read into your true feelings and thoughts by now.

“I see. Thank you for your encouragement, Master Attendant.”

“Don’t tell them I won this for you though.”

You were happy for Peking Duck, but it was so hard to set jealousy aside. You were partly a bit mad about the bear too, thinking how you were desperate to win it for your crush and they decided to just give it away like that. You let out a huge sigh as you half-heartedly elbowed him, low-key expressing your frustration.

“What are they like?”

Peking Duck laughed a bit at your childish gesture as he casually pulled you close to him by wrapping his arm around your shoulder as he always does.

“They are the most amazing, hard-working, and beautiful person in this world.”

“Who?”

Your anxiety kept the gate open for questions to flow out one by one. The hard time you were having in order to process all the information you received distracted you completely from time. Suddenly, a loud booming noise was heard, followed by several more as different colors bloomed across the sky.

The beautiful sight took you in completely, temporarily leave everything else forgotten.

In a daze, your face was lifted, an something warm gently touched your parted lips.

Huh?!

You wiped your head to look at Peking Duck, confusion and astonishment clouded your mind. Peking Duck was calm as he returned the look with that full of warmth and affection, as he mouthed to you the words “I - love - you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
